


I think I kinda like you

by Be_gay_do_crime



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_gay_do_crime/pseuds/Be_gay_do_crime
Summary: Maybe they're in love ...Maybe they confess to each other before midnight.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Kudos: 25





	I think I kinda like you

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing. seblos I really hope you like it.

20 minutes until midnight

I looked at him from across the room talking to ashlynn. His shiny blonde hair moving ever so slightly as he laughed. My eyes didn't move from him a single inch.

"Just go talk to him."

I jumped at the sudden noise and turned to see where the voice came from. I turned to see none other than E.J. Caswell. "And what do you know about relationships?" I questioned him.

"I know a lot about relationships actually." He remarked and I looked at him very puzzled to how he knows a lot. "Ricky and I are now dating, and all I had to do was talk to him."

Okay firest of all you're gay, and secondly he actually said yes to you?" I said and then laughed.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Carlos," he said proudly," just go up to him and talk, you'll thank me later."

I glanced at Seb who is now sitting alone on his phone. Probably texting his brother or sister. I looked back at E.J. and said, "do you think he'll ever like me like Ashlynn loves Big Red?"

"Are you kidding me the dude is in love with you almost as much you are in love with him." He exclaimed.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it cause I want to and not cause you said so." I said, and then got a water bottle and head outside.

Five minutes until midnight

I texted seb to come outside, and as soon as I saw him I smiled the biggest smile. He just looked so perfect standing there.

"Hey you wanted to talk to me." Seb said and completely forgot about personal space but I wasn't complaining.

"Yeah I really need to talk to you." I said slightly going towards him.

"Let's talk then." He said and looked at me me with his pretty eyes.

Three minutes until midnight

I kept looking at him as we got closer to each other. We were botboth in some type of world with no one else, only us. That's all I ever wanted. To look at Seb without any judgment from anyone. It felt like we were there for eternity, but it was only two minutes.

"Carlos." Seb said breaking our trance away. He looks at me in the eyes, and I almost melt.

"Yeah Sebby." I say so delicately and quiet. 

Thirty seconds until midnight

"I really like you." He whispers and places his forehead on mine.

"I really like you too sebby." I whisper as he places his hand on my waist to pull me extremely close to him.

Ten seconds until midnight 

I wrap my arms around his neck. My heart pounding exponentially. And then I heard everyone inside counting down from five.

Five.

I looked at his lips and back to his eyes

Four.

Three.

Two. 

Seb let out a soft sigh and leaned in slowly.

One.

My eyes fluttered shut as our lips connected. It was a short, but much needed kiss.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked and immediately received my answer with a kiss. It was much more passionate and longer than the first kiss. 

We were starting the new year right.


End file.
